Episode 9021 (26th October 2016)
Plot Michelle shows her dislike of Peter, especially when Steve tells her he let slip to him that she's pregnant. The Windasses hope for the best as Anna is taken off the ventilator. Sarah blanks Gary in the street leaving him wondering what he's done. Tracy is disappointed that Peter has found somewhere to kip and tells him to call up Ken's family and friends with the news of his stroke if he wants to be useful. David is charged with causing injury by dangerous driving. Accepting what's coming to him, David takes Max and Lily for a break to see Martin. Caz returns, reporting to Kirk that Nottingham was a bust so she'll have to stay on at the flat for a few more days. Kirk insists that she be gone by Monday when Maria gets back. Sarah is assessed by a psychiatric nurse, who concludes that she's made enough progress to be discharged. Anna wakes up in a state of confusion. Kevin and Tim try to break the news of her injuries gently but she becomes distressed when they admit she's been burned. Eva has loved having Liam around and gets Aidan to talk to Kirk about having him for another night. Peter goes through Ken's address book and leaves a message for Adam. Bethany thinks that Sarah should celebrate being cured and suggests she hook up with the man she was seeing a few weeks ago. Aidan asks Kirk to pick Liam up as he's been missing him, stipulating that he's not to tell Eva. Michelle is terrified about Steve's test results as she doesn't know if she can face raising a child with MD. Sarah meets Gary in the ginnel and apologises for the mixed signals she's given him lately. She admits that she likes him but their relationship would have to be a secret. They kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Nurse - Lisa Whiteside *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Anna's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Sarah is discharged by her psychiatric nurse, she and Gary kiss passionately; Michelle struggles with her fears for their child's future as they await Steve's test results; and Caz lies to Kirk about her plans to make a new start in Nottingham. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,680,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes